Timeline
24,997 BC *At the dawn of their period of usefulness, the Eidelons developed need of a guard. A race no one had quarrel with. A force to ensure harmony prevailed once negotiations had finished. They took great care to choose a species no one had met before and found a primitive, barely clothed species, far removed on the galaxy's outer spiral. Having brought some of them back, their evolution was accelerated with generous alterations, until they became the Eidelon's trusted acolytes--the Peacekeepers. It is theorized that the Sebacean's fore bearers were in fact Humans. 9,998 BC *The activation of the Darnaz Triangle forces the Eidelon priests on Arnessk into stasis. The stasis lasts for 12,000 cycles, during which the remaining Eidelons lose their ability to influence peace and the Peacekeepers become more militant. 100 AD *A group of Sebaceans leave the Peacekeepers and form the Breakaway Colonies in the Uncharted Territories. ~1000 *The Charrids invade Hynerian space. They kill over a billion Hynerians and eat a million of their young before suicide attacks drive them off. 1499 *Dominar Rygel XVI is born. 1501 *A heavily outnumbered group of Peacekeepers defends a monastery of nurses against the Venek Horde. The fighting ends in a truce after the leader of the Veneks realizes that only women and children remain in the monastery. The arrival of Crichton, Aeryn, D'Argo, Stark, and Jool in the time period changes history, eventually preserving the end of the war, but leading to the slaughter of the nurses and children. 1709 *Utu-Noranti Pralatong is born. ~1869 *Rygel is deposed by his cousin Bishan. He becomes a Peacekeeper prisoner. ~1899 *The Zelbinion is defeated in combat by the Nebari. Captain Selto Durka escapes the ship but is captured by the Nebari and spends nearly 100 cycles subjected to a mind-cleanse. 1969 *Ka D'Argo is born. 1979 *Jool and her cousins are placed in stasis and sold to Grunchlk. 1986 October 31st *Crichton returns to Earth, only to discover that he is more than 15 years in the past. However, due to his travels through the wormhole, history has been altered and his father has accepted command of the doomed Challenger mission. 1991 *D'Argo's wife Lo'Laan is murdered by her brother Macton. He frames D'Argo and the Luxan is arrested and imprisoned aboard Moya. 1995 *Leslie Crichton dies. 1997 *Aeryn Sun has a romantic affair with Lieutenant Velorek while stationed aboard the Leviathan Moya. After he reveals his sabotage of Captain Crais's project to her, she turns him in leading to Velorek's execution. Pilot is joined to Moya, replacing another, less cooperative member of his species. 1999 March *'Farscape: Season 1 begins.' *John Crichton, aboard Farscape-1, launches on a mission to test an acceleration theory and ends up transiting a wormhole that takes him to an unknown region of space and in to the middle of a battle where large ship is attempting to flee military aggressors. *''In an alternate universe, John Crichton is killed by Aeryn Sun after arriving aboard Moya.'' 2000 2001 September *Terrorists attack and destroy the World Trade Center on Earth. 2002 *The priests of Arnessk are freed from stasis. *John Crichton is sucked into a wormhole where he meets Einstein, an Ancient, who warns him of the dangers of wormhole knowledge. *During his time with Einstein, Crichton arrives in several alternate universes. *John Crichton returns to present day Earth. December *A Skreeth attacks John, Aeryn and the Crichton family on Christmas Eve. *John Crichton leaves Earth. 2003 *John Crichton destroys wormhole to Earth. *Peacekeeper/Scarran War 2080 *Princess Katralla and Counselor Tyno are due to emerge from their statue forms to rule the Breakaway Colonies in this year. Crichton's daughter is due to be born in the following months. Timeline Notes *March 1999 is considered by this wiki to be the reference date for the timeline and has been constructed based on that as well as chronological refernces made throughout the show. *All dates are based on the Earth calendar year. *Alternate universe dates--that can be accurately determined--are italicized and listed in the appropriate year. Category:Farscape